The Chosen One
by Dark Angel Of Wind
Summary: well, it happened. Light has finally gotten rid of L. but this victory leaves Light feeling Melancholy as he stands in front of his rivals grave, was it simply more then a rivalry?


**The Chosen One**

**By Dark Angel Of Wind**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Death Note etc etc etc BRING ON THE SONG FIC TO WHICH I DON'T OWN EITHER! the song is Chosen One from one of my favorite games Shadow the Hedgehog...not really sure who sings it...will need to look that up**

**Summary: well, it happened. Light has finally gotten rid of L. but this victory leaves Light feeling Melancholy as he stands in front of his rivals grave, was it simply more then a rivalry?**

**DA- I was playing Shadow The hedgehog for the up tenth time cuz my all time games that I collect since I was little shall always be Sonic games, Zelda games, Pokemon games, Final Fantasy games, and Tales games. but anyway I got one of the sad endings and was listening ot the lyrics of the song and (cuz I was re-reading a fic that I had printed out that was death note) I suddenly thought of this story. hope you all enjoy it and don't worry, the next chappy of Twin Hearts, Twin Souls, One love is coming out soon. same with The Beast Within and Memento!**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

**#**

Raito was in a black suite standing with the other members of the Task Force at a secret funeral being held for L.

Not that L's real body would be here, the real body was going back to where ever he and Watari came from. but they would hold a burial and a funeral out of respect and friendship anyway.

L...it didn't have to be this way

_I can't remember anything at all_  
_I've been turning it all around_

We would've made the perfect team...my dream of a perfect world would have come so much faster and so much better with you at my side.

But you just couldn't look at the bigger picture. you had to stay fast to your ethics and morals...

You were my only companion you know that? The first and only thing I had that was close to...the only thing I had...you were my first ever friend as well..and I never got to tell you that, I just kept up my perfect facade to keep you off my track...my god what have I done?

_I'm sorry, oh so sorry_  
_Is this what I have become?_

He watched as member after member stood in front of the empty casket and said a few words.

Raito looked up sadly and winced as a rain drop fell on his eye.

rain...how appropriate

I remember that day on the roof...you were massaging my feet.

Raito laughed under his breath

you said you were very good at it and at first I thought you were just being your quirky self...but then I felt that drop of water hit my foot when you stopped for a moment, and though you tried to hide it I know it was a tear.

_Wish I may, wish I might_  
_Be someone else tonight_  
_Sometimes I wish I was never born at all_

you tried to play it off as the water from your wet hair, so I played along to spare your feelings and dried the remaining water around your face and hair.

Raito smiled sadly at the memory and watched as Aizawa took his turn and called L Ryuuzaki, making Raito's eyes widen as he made a new realization

That's right...I never learned your name either, your real name.

I got a damn shinigami to write it in her death note, and because of the rule were they die if it saves a life so I can't even ask Annoying Rem what your name was...was it really Ryuuzaki? or Ryuga? or even just the Letter L? the perfect secret name.

But I can't change my course, as much as I regret your death I cannot change my path. who I am, who I have become. I must cleanse this world of the filth...I was chosen for this and I shall not loose myself

_And I'll try to save the world_  
_Cause in the end I know_  
_I'm the chosen one_  
_I'm the chosen one_

His father takes his turn and tells everyone about how inspiring L was, how they all respected and revered him as the greatest of them all.

Raito snorts and tries not to roll his eyes.

He wasn't just inspiring. he was also Motivating, Enigmatic, Creepy, Calculating, Frustrating, a good fighter, A detective, a close friend...wait...

Raito shook his head as the rain poured harder on his slim body drenching him so that his expensive and well thought up clothing were sticking to his body.

no...no I couldn't...I can't be...no..NO!

Raito shook silently as he came to realize what the grasping feeling in his chest was. why his breathing was labored and why his vision has been blurred even before the rain started. and why he talked and thought so passionatly about L...he loved him

_I can't remember what I used to be_  
_Something's turning me upside down_

But he killed him. Kira killed him

this doesn't change anything. I don't regret what I've done, I can't.

He tried to control his shaking and dried his eyes as the unshed tears threatened to pool over.

I cannot change from my course, your death was needed. Needed for the perfect world. MY perfect world. where stuff like THIS won't be needed. where people won't need people like me.

Like me...I can't even recall what my life was like before I got a hold of the death note..before I met you..

I was a bored fool with no direction and no motivation. but then I got the death note and I found a purpose in my life, to eradicate all evil and make a world were only good people live...you were one of those good people and I'm sorry

_You made me_  
_And I love you_  
_But I can't change the things I've done_  
_I'm the chosen one_

After Soichiro left it was Raito's turn to go.

but he found that his legs wouldn't move, and his mouth couldn't form any words.

Everyone shot him stares of sympathy which gave Raito his voice and forced his stiff legs to walk until he was in front of L's black and gold casket. It was beautifully crafted and had the Gothic letter L on it.

Raito opened his mouth to speak but found that he still couldn't without him choking back on a sob

_Wish I may, wish I might_  
_Be someone else tonight_  
_Sometimes I wish I was never born at all_  
_And I'll try to save the world_  
_Cause in the end I know_  
_I'm the chosen one_  
_I'm the chosen one_

Raito's vision got blurry again and as he moved to get his wet hair away from sticking on his face his legs gave way and he fell to his knees.

His father and a few of the other members of the task force rushed up to the Fallen boy to see what was wrong.

Raito let his hands fall to his side as he let the tears fall shamlessly his sobbings soft, but loud enough that everyone close enough could hear them.

oh my god...what have I done? what Have I done?

"What have I done!"

_The chosen one_  
_I'm the chosen one_

**#**

**DA- well I kinda liked it, didn't come out as well as I had planned but most of these things never do do they? well I hoped you liked it! till next time, DA! OUT! **


End file.
